


Mirror and Sword

by cocrylic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings Season
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic
Summary: 冬兵成为了小王子的武器，小王子成了国王一个独裁国王和一个乖巧的人形武器的故事





	Mirror and Sword

**Author's Note:**

> 把以前的文干脆一起发上来好了  
> 一次突如其来的日冬，我承认我就是突然又想日冬了，并且还是一个根本不能算是PWP的PWP  
> 这是王子冬，384水仙，慎入慎入，我也不知道为什么就控制不住自己的麒麟臂写起了王子冬  
> 小王子我一直都感觉他特别狠得下心这种狠却又傻得可爱，但是我就是想让他当一次王，所以冬兵来了  
> 但是我也知道他不可能会是一个优秀的国王，所以我觉得……独裁国王和乖巧的人形兵器有种莫名的带感（对不起我的三观已经没救了  
> 但是其实我也不知道我自己写的都是些什么鬼，有点病（可能是我这个人本来就病病的关系），而且应该是好大的OOC，所以能接受再点吧

光滑的地砖深红近黑，映照出模糊而浓稠的人影，羽化了大半的轮廓，天花板上的吊灯只倒出灰黑的影，于复杂的装饰间折射出熏黄而温暖的光，落在底下半跪着的棕发男人的头顶，变成默然的金，但被浅淡灯光笼罩的眉眼间是凛冬的寒霜，瞳里凝结着西伯利亚的冰雪。

前方是仅有三层的台阶，他仰头望着其上的青年，开口如同最精准无误的机器，“任务完成，殿下。”

被称为殿下的人并非坐在上头，他站立在台阶上，后背挺得笔直，甚至有些许僵硬，眼角有晕染的红，却并没有水色。人形兵器的声音令他的眼睫颤了颤，杰克走下台阶，鞋底的质地是毫不柔软的坚硬，叩击在地面上发出清脆的响声，回荡在空旷死寂的室内，最后又撞回他自己的耳膜，像钟声。

尸体绕着台阶躺了一地，血沿着与它颜色相近的砖面流淌，渗进砖与砖之间的细缝里。他倾身捧起冬兵的脸，望见那双无机质的眼里倒映出自己的面孔。

他知道对方面罩下的容颜与自己相差无几，然而朝他半跪着的男人面色要更苍白、空洞、没有血色。他跟着一起半跪下来，以一种平静至极的语调阐述着自己的命令，声音低得像在耳边私语，那距离几乎就是耳边私语了，“现在你该叫陛下，Winter。”

“陛下。”男人乖巧而顺从地改口，一如最初被命令要改称殿下的时刻。

新任国王陛下的手从托着的下巴滑到对方锁骨下的位置，黑色的战斗服给人的手感没有多少柔软度，但从里面渗出来的血还是浸透了布料，他的指尖摩挲着由液体蔓延的部位，皮肤沾上了稀疏的朱红，两双相同灰绿的眼眸直直相对，国王的额头抵上武器的，“汇报战损情况。”

“轻度战损。”他这么说，瞳孔一丁点抖动都没有，好像眼里的倒影实际并不存在，过近的距离也没有任何异常。

国王的手便又缓缓移动到冬兵的小腹上，眼睫跟着这个动作低垂下来，他的视线也落在手停下的地方，这令两个人之间的距离拉开了一点。

“血流到这里了。”他说，语气像一个再正常不过的无意义结论。

手经过的一整条路线都是鲜血汇聚的湿度，他抬起眼重新望进那双干净的绿眸里，看见自己上挑着的眼尾眉梢。然后他伸手拿下了对方黑色的面罩，下半张脸就这样显露在眼前，嘴唇是湿润的，但唇色比往常要淡上许多。他能想象出在刚才的战斗里，他的武器是怎样在干燥时舔唇，是怎样在受伤以后令唇瓣泛出虚弱的白色。

那褪去的血色遵从守恒定律地出现在新国王的眼眶上，陷进肉里的刀刃掐直了他的脊背。

杰克拉过了棕发的男人亲吻上对方的唇，深重而用力地，直到那里变成饱满的红，变成生动而鲜丽的颜色。

接着他扬起嘴角微笑起来，那些头顶上暖黄的光犹如天父赦免罪恶，光辉洒满了一整地的尸体，耶路撒冷的钟声回音绵延深长，回绕在死尸上成了枝叶漫布的花藤，成了他加冕时纹路错杂的银质王冠。

“卸下装备。”新王如此言道，转身站起来走向台阶下了无生息的男人，从革命者手中挖出了还留有血迹的匕首。

杰克转回来的时候冬兵已经依言脱掉了所有衣物，全身赤裸一丝不挂，这样的状态令左手那只甚至都镶嵌进肩膀的金属臂变得格外显眼，即便是每一寸皮肤都暴露在空气中，他身上的杀戮感也不会因此减损半分，可他的姿势还是半跪着的，与国王转身前似乎毫无分别。

国王陛下关注的显然不是这些。

刀面贴上了冬兵身上那道四厘米长的口子，冷兵器丈量的温度相比于人的体温要低得多，伤口周围几不可见的毛孔似乎因此而瑟缩，不过显然这个人的表情没有为此有丝毫变化，或许是血被衣料都吸收得差不多了，从皮肉里流出来的液体并没有像河水一样汩汩不绝，却仍留下了稀薄的水痕。

他的肤色近似石膏，皮肤组织下的种种细胞又使得这不会变得惨白如纸，那还带有活人的色彩，但会令肌肤产生一种无实体般的通透感，而灯光投洒右边的颈部与肩膀上，锁骨……还有些别的稍显突出的人体骨骼下，会打上阴影，经由此柔化出立体来。

冰冷的左臂落在黑暗里，光滑地砖上的红、深红、黑，像血海，像不明的黑洞。

那是一种强烈到眩晕的景象。玛瑙淋漓的伊甸，与烈焰焚烧的翼骨。

君王那双灰墨裹上青空的眼闭了起来，嘴唇隔着刀面贴上了那片皮肤，金属的冷硬与人体的微温同时传达过来。那或许应当称之为吻，闭目安静的模样几乎像是一个虔诚的教徒亲吻着刀锋与血肉。

三秒以后杰克结束了这个奇怪的吻，睁眼令两人的距离回到正常的数字，匕首也离开了冬兵的上身，被唇瓣吻过的地方余有呼吸的痕迹，原本清晰倒影出人面容的刀身被水汽所弥漫，整个部位都变得模糊不清起来。

国王的目光在士兵光裸的右肩停驻了一瞬，那里的肌肤带着人类的体温与长久冰冻的残余，冷而温暖，类似春光拂照雪地的时刻。

然后他放下刀，扔掉自己纯黑的西装外套，拿下工整优雅的王室领带，最后解开衬衫的扣子，随手扔下上半身最后的布料，再重新拿起了匕首。

右边的肩膀与冬兵左臂相对，那里是属于人类的皮肉、骨骼、脉络、神经……但从肩膀攀爬至手腕的疤痕如同僵硬纹刻的藤蔓，失血、结痂、生长出难以无违和重叠覆盖的新肉，在本该光洁如玉的身体上留下蜿蜒如蛇的刀痕。

再完美不过的对应。

他的右手举着曾经擦过他的武器的刀，这一点非常令他满意，至少他的右手比左手要更灵活，也要更精准一点。

接下来他就维持着与对方一样的半跪姿势，在左边锁骨的下方，对照着男人那道不深不浅的伤口，划下刚刚好的四厘米，一分不多，一分不少。

新来的伤口远没有冬兵经过了一段时间的刀伤那样适可而止，血液欢快地流着，在国王净白的皮肤上鲜艳得不得了，像那些玛瑙布满了河底，水流因神的眷顾生生不息。

不过杰克的血显然不是富有生机的溪流，他的脸色很快也苍白起来，疼痛与虚弱令他下意识地舔了舔唇，那里变得与冬兵先前一样，湿润、又有血色毫不留情地褪去。

“吻我，Winter。”君王如此命令道，面上带着与脸色相反的浓烈笑意，殷红的血和上挑的嘴角使画面有种奇异的瑰丽感，眼瞳中落有细碎的光，他补充着自己的指示：“直到我们的嘴唇变成相同的颜色。”

 

士兵闻言眨了眨眼，似乎是在思考这条指令的具体意思，然后他遵循命令地凑近国王，乖顺地贴上对方的双唇，学着像先前自己被亲吻时的模样回吻过去，一样的深重，然后被国王反击回来地深入口腔，没人理会掉落在地上的匕首，杰克攥着冬兵脑后的发丝越发拉近了双方的距离。

国王的反应显然与先前冬兵被亲吻时的具体步骤有所不同，大脑里仅有作战暗杀相关知识的男人为此睁大了眼睛，那眼神与神情几乎可以说是茫然无措，明明外表已经是一个成年男人，看上去似乎比他要稍微大上一点，可反应倒像是个什么都不懂的孩子。

他停止了按部就班的动作，被动地接受来自国王的一切。

而杰克在这个吻中上勾了嘴角，右手在士兵的后颈无意义地滑过，然后心情极好似的失笑着弯了眉眼。

他们都没有闭眼，这大约不那么符合接吻的一般规则，不过就跟那把不知道已经滚落到多远的匕首一样，没有人在意这种事情。地上横七竖八的尸体有的闭上了双眼，有的睁着眼大概可算死不瞑目，眼前的那一具因被扭断了脖子窒息而亡，嘴巴和眼睛都张得大大的，表情狰狞而又可怕得丑陋。

那双已经该是无神的瞳孔像是死死朝着这边盯过来。

缺氧和失血令脑袋发晕，国王灰绿的眼眸有些失焦，然而他的神智算得上清醒至极，完好的右手从他的武器的后颈沿着脊椎行走，冬兵的后背很光滑，那可能是因为血清的缘故，长年的冰冻又让手感带着滑腻的微凉。那只手一点一点打开面前男人的身体。

他们的接吻没有持续太长的时间，几分钟之后互相抵着额头抓寻空气中的新鲜氧气。国王陛下此时喘着气笑起来的模样有一点轻微的狼狈，但那无碍于最至高无上君王的气质……还有稍显暴戾的气势。

冬兵被推倒在了地上，栗色的长发散在深红的砖上，像散在血里，半米开外的革命者的血在砖缝里以一种极慢的速度流淌，那些不高的砖面如同河床，规限了所有的路线，在交叉处继续蜿蜒的时候依照一切此时该发生的下一步被分开了腿，他们成了负数的距离。

新王身上的血滴滴答答落在士兵的面庞和胸上，有那么两滴沿着唇缝流进了嘴里，舌尖盘旋着铁锈的味道，但那张苍白的面容却因此显得生动许多，鲜红的血像开得艳烈的花。杰克压低了身体，他们相贴的面积因此而扩大了很多，他的嘴巴凑到了身下人的耳边。

体内的性器因为这个动作被进入得更深，冬兵感到一种陌生的压迫感，然后他听见新任的国王极轻极缓的喘息，和声音极低的命令，“把我的身上的血舔干净，Winter。”

国王命令的语气总带着难以分辨的缱绻，像是裹着冰铁的奶油。

冬兵在对方直起身的时候跟着坐了起来，舔舐那道伤口时弯起了背，顺从听话地伸出舌头一点一点将国王身上流出来的血都吞咽进胃里，那模样像极了乖巧的小动物，与传言可怕的杀手大相径庭。

新添的伤口很快变得与冬兵身上的那道一样，血不再仿佛没有止歇地流，杰克的手又重新覆上人形武器的后颈，毫不在意血液存在的双唇相贴，铁锈味和亲吻一样深入，他们的唇重新变成一样生动的红。

吊灯的光、革命者的尸骸、黑红的砖、蔓延的血……最残暴专制的君主与最强大锋利的武器。

国王因着再次稀缺起来的氧气放开了手中的人，贴着额头望进灰绿的眼瞳里，他的手留在冬兵的脸颊上，微笑道：“我们是最完美的一对。”

晕眩中他看见迷雾与阳光。

 

FIN.


End file.
